Patmol, Lunard et leurs filles
by Lupin Katie
Summary: C'est un slash entre Remus Lupin et Sirius Black,ils on 32 ans.... Je ne vous en dis pas plus mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. Les reviews sont les bienvenues.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire et explication !**

_Katie était ce matin dans sa chambre, elle venait de se réveiller à cause du soleil qui rentrait. Elle se leva de son lit et s'étira longuement puis elle mit ses pieds sous le lit et commença à faire des abdominaux quand sa frappa à sa porte._

_-Entrer ! Dit Katie._

_La porte s'ouvrit laissant deux hommes entrer dans sa chambre. Katie se releva puis sauta dans les bras de l'un des deux hommes._

_-Papa ! Ca va ? Dit Katie le visage souriant._

_-Oui ma puce et toi ? Dit son père._

_Le père de Katie était Sirius Black, un homme brun avec des yeux bleu, grand, mince et il avait 32 ans. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire._

_-Ca va bien ! Et toi Remus ça va ? Demanda elle._

_L'autre homme était Remus Lupin, un homme châtain clair, les yeux bleu gris, grand, mince et il avait 32 ans aussi. C'était le meilleur ami de son père, il lui souria._

_-Ca va ma Katie ! Dit Remus._

_Sirius regarda longuement sa fille puis regarda Remus à son tour. _

_-Tu sais papa, je trouve que vous êtes mignon ensemble ! Dit Katie très souriante._

_Sirius Black sortait avec son meilleur ami Remus Lupin, la mère de Katie était morte en la mettant au monde._

_-C'est gentil ! Dirent les deux hommes._

_-De rien, je le pense vraiment ! Continua elle souriante._

_-Tu sais Katie, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'avoir ton père qui est homosexuel ! Dit Sirius gêné. _

_-Tu sais papa, te voir heureux même si c'est avec Remus ne me gêne pas du tout ! Bien au contraire ! Dit sa fille._

_Les deux hommes sourirent puis Katie se blottit dans les bras de Remus qui l'embrassa sur le front._

_-Bon le petit déj est prêt ! Dit son père souriant._

_-Bien j'arrive, alors ! Dit Katie heureuse._

_Ils sortirent de la chambre de celle ci puis descendirent vers la cuisine qui était au sous sol. Sirius s'installa aux côtés de Remus, alors que Katie se mit en face des deux hommes. Ils habitaient au 12 Square Grimmaud, un hibou entra dans la cuisine et se posa sur le bras de Katie. Elle prit la lettre et lut, un sourire apparut sur son visage puis elle regarda son père._

_-Harry, Louane, Manon, Matt, Liz et Hermione viennent me chercher dans 1 heure pour faire les affaires scolaires ! Dit Katie._

_-Bien nous resterons ici pour faire quelques trucs ! Dit son père souriant._

_-Bien alors je file à la salle de bain, me préparer ! Continua Katie heureuse._

_Elle prit vite son petit déjeuner puis quitta la table de la cuisine et monta vers la salle de bain._

_-Sirius tu crois que Katie l'accepte ? Dit Remus inquiet._

_-Bien sûr mon ange, c'est une Black et tu sais qu'elle est trop franche donc elle nous l'aurez dit si cela la gênée ! Dit il souriant._

_Celui-ci avança son visage près du jeune Loup Garou puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement._

_Katie arriva dans la cuisine, elle souria en voyant les deux hommes s'embrasser. Son père regarda sa fille, elle était très belle, Katie tenait beaucoup de sa mère._

_-Et bien tu es magnifique ! Dit Sirius._

_-Merci papa ! Dit sa fille en rougissant._

_La sonnette retentit, Katie embrassa son père puis Remus._

_-Pas de bêtise ! Continua Katie en rigolant._

_Puis elle quitta la cuisine, elle attrapa sa veste et son sac à main._

_-Bonjour les amis ! Dit elle._

_-Salut Kat ! Ca va ? Dirent ses amis._

_-Très bien et vous ? Continua Katie souriante._

_-Ca va, on te présente la sœur jumelle de Manon c'est Ema Malfoy ! Dirent ses amis en souriant._

_-Salut Ema, heureuse de te connaître, moi c'est Katie Black ! Dit elle._

_-Bonjour Kat moi aussi je suis heureuse de te connaître ! Dit Ema souriante._

_-Bon allons sur le chemin de traverse ! Dit Matt._

_-Il y aura Ron et les jumeaux ! Continua Harry souriant._

_Ils partirent tous ensemble vers le chemin de traverse en rigolant aux éclats. Katie et Ema s'entendaient très bien, elles avaient les même goûts et aimer les même choses. Arriver sur le chemin de traverse, Ron et les jumeaux les rejoignirent. Liz embrassa tendrement Fred, pendant que les autres embrassèrent Ron et George._

_-Bon allons acheter nos fournitures pour notre dernière année à Poudlard ! Demanda Katie en souriant._

_Les jumeaux avaient fini leur année scolaire à Poudlard, ils avaient leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique des livres pour acheter leurs nouveaux manuelles. Katie, Hermione et Liz avaient trois livres de plus que les autres car elles étudiaient l'étude des ruines, l'arithmancie et le latin. Après le magasin des livres, ils allèrent dans le magasin de plumes et encriers pour acheter de nouvelles plumes et de l'encre. Après leurs affaires achetaient, ils allèrent tous dans leur Pub préféré le 3 Balais. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent de la bière au beurre, ils se racontèrent leur début de vacances, tous les amis de Katie s'avaient que son père était avec Remus._

_-Alors comment vont Remus et ton père ? Demanda Harry un peu gêné._

_-Très bien, ils sont heureux je n'avais jamais vu mon père comme ça ! Dit Katie en souriant._

_-Tu leur passeras le bonjour ! Dit Hermione._

_-Bien sûr, je n'y manquerais pas ! Au faite je fête bientôt mon anniversaire et je vous invite tous ! Continua Katie de son sourire charmeur à faire tomber un radiateur._

_-Cool, tu es génial Kat ! Dirent tous ses amis très heureux._

_-C'est surtout mes deux papas qui son génial ! Dit Katie souriante._

_-Ouai tu as de la chance de les avoir ! S'exclama Hermione envieuse._

_- Tes deux papas ? Demanda Ema surprise._

_-Oui, mon père sort avec Remus Lupin, il est homosexuel ! Dit elle._

_-Mais ils t'on adoptait alors ? Dit celle ci ne comprenant plus rien._

_-Non je suis la fille biologique de Sirius Black, il a eut une femme avant de comprendre qu'il aimait Remus ! Dit Katie en souriant._

_-Ah d'accord, et ça te gêne pas trop ? Demanda Ema un peu interrogatrice._

_-Non pas du tout pour moi le principal c'est de voir mon père heureux et de recevoir de l'amour ! Dit Katie un visage un peu triste._

_-Ca ne va pas Kat ? Demanda Harry inquiet._

_-Si, c'est juste qu'ils me manquent tout les deux ! Continua Katie qui mentit._

_-Déjà mais cela ne fait que 2h00 que tu ne les a pas vu ! Dit Ron en rigolant._

_-Ouai mais d'habitude ils viennent avec moi ! S'exclama Katie._

_-Ils veulent que tu es ton indépendance ! Dit Louane en souriant à celle-ci._

_Katie souria à celle-ci puis elle prit sa bière au beurre, Katie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Remus. Après avoir bu leur bière au beurre, ils partirent vers la maison hurlant. Katie passa la première et les autres la suivirent, Katie poussa une grille laissant apparaître un joli jardin. Katie s'allongea dans l'herbe et ses amis suivirent son exemple, ils regardèrent le ciel tout en discutant. La matinée passa vite, les adolescents décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Katie entra dans le Square morte de rire, ses deux pères la regardèrent étonnés._

_-Quoi ? Dit en Katie toujours morte de rire._

_-Rien, c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que tu avais ris comme ça ! Contacta son père._

_-Alors ça veut dire que tu as passais une bonne matinée ? Demanda son deuxième père._

_-Oui très bien, je suis contente d'avoir vu mes amis ! Continua celle-ci._

_Elle déposa ses affaires sur le meuble du hall, elle sauta dans les bras des deux hommes, ils sourirent._

_-Bon je vous laisse, je vais lire mes livres ! Souri Katie._

_-Déjà, mais tu as toute les vacances ! Dit son père un peu déçu._

_-Bon alors je lirais mes livres ce soir, comme ça je peux rester avec vous toute la journée, ça vous va ? Demanda sa fille avec un léger sourire._

_Sirius et Remus sourirent puis embrassèrent leur fille, ils prirent chaque un une main puis emmena Katie vers la cuisine, où un joli déjeuner était dressé. Katie regarda la table avec émerveillement, elle souria à ses deux pères puis les embrassa. Sirius et Remus se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, alors que Katie se mit en face, ils déjeunèrent tout en rigolant. _

_-Au faite ! Commença Katie. On va étudier quoi en DCFM cette année ? Demanda celle-ci impatiente._

_-Tu verras dans ton livre ce soir ! Dit son père en rigolant._

_Katie se tourna dos à ses deux pères puis fit semblant de bouder, ce qui fit rire encore plus les deux hommes._

_-Et bien il ne faut pas bouder ! Dit Remus toujours rigolant._

_Katie ne répondit pas et continua de bouder, ses deux pères se levèrent puis avancèrent vers leur fille et l'embrassèrent. Katie retrouva son sourire charmeur et ses yeux pétillant de bonheur. Après avoir fini de manger, ils débarrassèrent la table puis Katie fit la vaisselle pendant que ses deux pères l'essuyer. Mais les deux hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embêter mutuellement, Katie rigola de plus belle. Enfin la vaisselle finie, ils remontèrent vers le salon où Katie mit un film. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil à bascule alors que ses deux pères s'installèrent dans le canapé, Sirius prit Remus dans ses bras. Vers le milieu du film, Katie s'était endormit, Remus se leva puis mit une couverture sur sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils décidèrent de quitter la pièce, ils montèrent vers leur chambre. Ils s'occupèrent à d'autres occupations plus intéressante, cela dura pendant 2 heures. Ils redescendirent vers le salon où Katie venait tout juste de se réveiller, elle souria puis plia la couverture et se leva. _

_-Alors bien dormi ? Dit Remus souriant._

_-Très bien et vos occupations ça été ? Continua t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles._

_Les deux hommes sourirent puis embrassa leur fille qui avait comprit. La fin de soirée arriva, quand ça frappa à la porte._

_Katie ouvrit la porte qui laissa James et Lily devant, elle les embrassa puis appela ses pères._

_-Bonjour les amis ! Dirent Remus et Sirius heureux._

_-Bonjour, on voulait savoir si vous accepteriez de dîner avec nous ce soir ? Dit Lily avec un grand sourire. _

_Katie se tourna vers ses deux pères puis leur souria de son sourire charmeur, les deux hommes comprirent qu'elle avait très envie de passer la soirée avec son parrain et les autres._

_-Nous acceptons volontiers ! Dit Sirius d'un sourire charmeur._

_-Bien nous vous attendrons pour 20h00 ! Dit James souriant._

_Katie alla dans les bras de son parrain qui l'embrassa sur le front, puis elle embrassa Lily et ils partirent. Katie ferma la porte puis elle monta vers l'étage, Sirius et Remus se regardèrent._

_- Tu ne mets pas 3 heures dans la salle de bain ! Dit Remus en rigolant._

_-Non 4 ! Continua Katie morte de rire. Non je plaisante, je me dépêche promis. Expliqua celle-ci._

_Elle entra dans sa chambre puis regarda dans son armoire pour voir ce qu'elle allait mettre. Une magnifique robe que ses deux pères lui avaient acheté pour noël, Katie prit la robe puis entra dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Remus et Sirius se préparèrent dans l'autre salle de bain qui était la leur. Katie prit une douche puis elle sortit et se sécha, puis elle prit sa robe et la mit. La robe était bleu nuit avec un décolleté plongeant laissant légèrement apercevoir sa poitrine. Puis Katie coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient sur les fesses en une tresse africaine. Katie sortit sa mallette complète de maquillage puis elle commença par le fond de teint, elle prit un vert pâle comme far à paupière. Elle attrapa son mascara vert et forma une courbe pour avoir les cils plus long enfin Katie prit son crayon noir et puis le mit ce qui mit ses yeux en valeur, elle attrapa son parfum préféré « J'adore de Dior » puis sans mit ainsi que du déodorant. Katie sortit de la salle de bain, le visage souriant et joyeux._

_-Je suis prête avant vous, na, na, na ! Dit Katie provocatrice._

_-NA ! Dirent les deux hommes._

_Pour une fois Katie n'avait pas était longue pour se préparer, ses deux pères sortir de la salle de bain habillaient d'un jeans moulant et d'une chemise blanche, Katie rêvassa sur Remus comme toujours. Ah oui c'est vrai Katie était amoureuse de Remus malgré qu'elle sache que celui-ci soit homosexuel, elle le trouvait beau, charmant et adorable._

_-Bon allons y ! Commença t elle gênée._

_Katie passa ses bras autour de ses deux pères puis ils partirent vers la maison de Lily et James qui n'était non loin de la leur. Katie sonna, mais la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, Katie sauta dans les bras de Harry._

_-Tu es magnifique Kat ! Dit Harry un peu rêveur._

_-Merci Harry ! Dit Katie un peu gênée._

_Puis Sirius enlaça son filleule dans ses bras et Remus lui serra la main, Harry emmena les trois invités au salon où il y avait la famille Weasley au complet. Le professeur Rogue et la mère de Manon, Ema et Drago était là ainsi que Drago. _

_-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dirent les trois invités en souriant._

_-Bonjour Kat, Sirius et Remus ! Dirent les autres en souriant._

_Katie n'avait jamais vu Rogue sourire c'était la première fois, il s'avança vers elle, Katie eut légèrement peur._

_-Kat, il faut que je te parle ! Dit Severus en souriant à la jeune fille._

_-Bien sûr, je vous suis ! Dit Katie un peu inquiète._

_Severus prit Katie par les épaules puis l'emmena vers la cuisine, il regarda Katie en souriant._

_-Voilà déjà tu peux me tutoyer quand nous sommes en dehors des cours ! Commença Severus._

_-Bien, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Dit Katie._

_-Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que Matt m'inquiète ! Et j'aimerais savoir s'il t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Severus._

_-Matt m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de Manon, c'est sûrement ça qui le travail. Dit Katie souriante._

_-Ah bon, il est amoureux de Manon mais depuis quand ? Demanda il surpris._

_-Et bien ça fait presque 1 an ! Continua t elle en rigolant._

_-C'est donc ça qui le travail tant ! S'exclama t il en rigolant à son tour._

_Puis ils partirent dans le salon, où il n'y avait plus que les adultes._

_-Bah ils sont où les autres ? Demanda Katie inquiète._

_-Monter en haut ! Dit son parrain en souriant._

_Katie monta donc vers la chambre de Louane puis frappa et entra. Celle-ci vit les filles assissent sur le lit et qui discutaient sur les garçons, Katie s'installa avec elles pour discuter. Pendant ce temps les garçons étaient dans la chambres de Harry, Drago était dans un coin et regardait Potter et sa bande._

_-Vous êtes pitoyable ! Dit le Serpentard écoeuré._

_-Malfoy si tu ne veux pas finir mal, vient discuter avec nous ! Dit Harry d'un ton haut._

_-Pourquoi faire hein Potter ? Demanda le blondinet._

_-On parle des filles, alors si cela te gêne tu peux partir ! Dit Harry agacé._

_Drago eut un petit sourire en coin puis quitta la chambre de Harry, il frappa à la porte des filles. Katie ouvrit et souria en voyant Drago, elle le fit entrer._

_-Et bien qu'est qui t'emmène ici petit serpentard ? Demanda Katie souriante._

_-Et bien les garçons parlent de choses qui ne m'intéressent pas du tout, sale Gryffondore ! Continua Drago avec son sourire en coin._

_-Je ne suis pas une sale Gryffondore ! J'essai de t'aider Malfoy ! S'exclama elle un peu déçu._

_Drago et Katie s'installèrent dans un coin de la chambre et commencèrent à discuter. Vers 21h00, Sirius, Remus et James montèrent vers les chambres pour venir chercher les adolescents. Quand James entra dans la chambre de sa fille et vit celle-ci en train d'embrasser Ron, il devenu rouge de colère. Remus et Sirius essayèrent de le calmer, les deux jeunes adolescents concernés se séparèrent très vite puis Sirius leur fit signe de descendre vers le salon pendant qu'ils calmeraient James. Quand ils redescendirent tout les trois au salon, le père de Harry et Louane était calmait. Ils dînèrent dans la joie, les rires et la bonne humeur, ce qui était agréable. Katie regarda Remus dans ses yeux bleu gris tout en rêvassant. Il était déjà 23h00 quand ils eurent fini de manger, les adolescents remontèrent vers la chambre de Louane. Katie se mit avec Drago et Liz, Ron avec Louane, Matt avec Manon et Ema et enfin Harry avec Hermione. Pendant ce temps en bas, les maraudeurs rigolèrent aux éclats en se rappelant leur passer. Harry et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant plus de 1 an quand à Ron et Louane cela faisait 8 mois. Matt regarda Manon puis il se jeta à l'eau._

_-Manon, il faut que je te dise que je t'aime ! Est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? Demanda Matt en rougissant._

_Manon eut un grand sourire puis comme toute réponse elle passa ses mains sur le visage de Matt et l'embrassa tendrement. Ema se dirigea vers Katie, Drago et Liz qui rigolaient bien._

_-Je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda Ema gênée._

_-Bien sûr Ema ! Dit Katie en souriant._

_Katie et Ema discutèrent ensemble pour apprendre encore plus de chose l'une sur l'autre. C'est vers 0h30 que le père de Katie entra dans la chambre._

_-Kat on y va ma belle ! Dit Sirius un peu triste._

_-Bien ! Au revoir tout le monde ! Dit elle un peu triste._

_-Au revoir Kat, au faite tu viens nous voir demain ? Demanda Harry souriant._

_-Ok, je passerai dans l'après midi ! Continua Katie heureuse._

_Elle embrassa Drago, Harry, Ron et Matt puis quitta la chambre avec son père qui l'avait prit par les épaules._

_-Je suis désolé Kat mais Remus et moi, on ne se sent pas très bien ! S'exclama son père le teint pâle._

_-Je comprend ne t'en fais pas, je vais jouer l'infirmière comme ça ! Dit Katie en rigolant._

_-Ca ne serait pas de refus ma puce ! je t'aime ma fille ! Continua Sirius heureux._

_-Je t'aime aussi papa ! S'exprima Katie heureuse._

_Elle arriva derrière Remus, elle passa ses bras autour de lui puis l'embrassa dans le cou._

_-A t'aime aussi mon autre papa !_

_Remus souria, Katie ne l'appelait presque pas papa, il regarda sa fille dans ses yeux vert clair avec quelques éclats de marron et de bleu dedans._

_-Moi aussi ma fille ! Dit il heureux._

_-Bon allons y, je vais jouer l'infirmière pour mes deux papas adorés ! S'enthousiasma Katie._

_Tout les trois dirent en revoir à Lily, James, Severus et Mrs et Mr Weasley puis ils partirent vers le Square. Arriver dans la maison, Katie ôta les vestes des ses deux pères puis les monta difficilement vers leur chambre. Katie ouvrit le lit et sortit de la pièce. Les deux hommes enlevèrent le tout puis se glissèrent dans les ouvertures. Pendant ce temps Katie était dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un remède maison contre la gueule de bois. Elle remonta vers la chambre, elle frappa avant d'entrer._

_-Voilà buvez ça ! Vous allez vous sentir beaucoup mieux ! Dit leur fille en rigolant._

_-Merci Kat, tu es gentille. On est vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait rentrer si tôt ! Dirent ses deux pères._

_-C'est fini on en parle plus ! De toute façon je les vois demain après midi ! Continua Katie._

_Les deux hommes sourirent puis burent la potion de Katie qui les embrassa et quitta la chambre afin de les laisser seul. Elle entra dans sa chambre, elle défit sa robe puis enfila sa nuisette. Elle se glissa dans le lit puis décida de lire avant de dormir, une photo glissa du livre. Katie prit la photo puis la regarda, il y avait son père avec une femme très jolie et un bébé dans les bras, c'était elle. Katie se redressa dans son lit assez violement et se tapa la tête sur le rebord du lit._

_-AÏE ! Dit Katie en se frottant la tête._

_-Ca va Kat ? Demanda son père inquiet._

_-Oui, oui ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Continua celle-ci toujours sous le choque de cette photo._

_Donc sa mère était cette jolie femme, mais pourquoi son père ne lui avait il jamais montrait de photo de sa mère. Elle était animée, Katie eut un léger sourire puis elle attrapa un cadre dans son tiroir et mit la photo dedans._

_Elle le mit avec les autres sur la table de chevet et elle commença son livre de DCFM, elle s'endormit dessus._

_Le lendemain matin, Sirius et Remus se réveillèrent en pleine forme, ils mirent un caleçon puis partirent vers la chambre de leur fille._

_-Regarde, Katie c'est endormit en lissant son livre de DCFM ! Dit Remus en rigolant._

_Il prit le livre et le posa sur le table de chevet de sa fille quand il vit la photo._

_-Sirius, mon cœur vient voir ! Dit celui-ci._

_Donc le brun avança vers son conjoint, qui lui montra la photo que Katie avait mise._

_- Non, ce n'est pas…possible ! Mais….mais comment a-t-elle….fait pour avoir cette….photo ? Demanda Sirius inquiet._

_-Je ne sais pas mon ange mais Katie avait besoin de voir qui était sa mère ! Dit son conjoint._

_-Mais mon cœur, je fais tout pour que Kat ne trouve pas de photo de sa mère ! Commença celui-ci en colère._

_-Chut, elle dort encore mon amour ! Viens on descend préparer son petit déj ! Dit Remus._

_Sirius prit la photo puis suivit Remus vers le sous sol, son copain l'embrassa tendrement pour essayer de le calmer. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminer, Sirius sortit la photo du cadre, Remus le regarda._

_-Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda celui-ci surpris._

_-Brûler cette photo de malheur ! Katie ne doit rien savoir de plus mon ange ! Dit Sirius en colère._

_-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Sirius, notre fille à la droit de savoir qui était sa mère ! S'emporta t-il._

_Sirius mit sa tête dans ses bras pour y pleurer, son compagnon s'avança vers lui._

_-Ne pleure pas mon cœur, chute ! Dit Remus triste._

_Il avança ses lèvres près des siennes et lui déposa un long baiser langoureux et passionné._

_-Tu es formidable mon trésor, merci ! Dit Sirius._

_Katie se réveilla tranquillement, elle s'étira longuement puis se redressa. Katie se mit à faire des abdominaux, après avoir fini elle regarda ses photos. Elle voulait examiner la photo d'hier mais elle n'y était plus._

_-Mais je dois devenir folle ! Ce demanda t-elle._

_Elle descendit en furie de sa chambre, elle entra dans la cuisine, Katie vit ses deux pères et la photo qu'elle cherchait. _

_-C'est vous qui m'avait prit la photo ! Dit Katie en colère._

_-Attend Katie, je vais t'expliquer ! Commença Sirius._

_-Que tu m'expliques quoi, je te déteste ! Dit Katie très en colère._

_-Assis toi ma puce, je t'explique tout ! Continua Sirius._

_Katie s'assit en face de son père qui la regarda un moment._

_-Bon voilà, comme tu le sais déjà j'ai été 5 ans avec ta mère mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je voyais Remus en cachette. Ta mère est morte 3 heures après t'avoir mise au monde, mais avant de mourir elle m'a dit : « Sirius je sais que tu aimes Remus, alors élève notre fille avec lui, je t'en supplie » Je dois dire que j'aimais ta mère mais en tant qu'ami, donc comme promis je te pris avec moi et j'allai chercher Remus dans son appartement piteux et l'emmena avec moi au Square. Donc nous t'élevions tout les deux, mais je ne voulais pas te parler de ta mère car c'est à moi que cela faisait du mal. Tiens prend cette photo, je t'en donnerais d'autre, j'en ai un carton plein au grenier. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose si tu es une Milione c'est par ta mère. Finissa Sirius en larmes._

_-Ma….maman était aussi une Milione ? Demanda Katie abasourdit._

_-Oui, je suis désolé de t'avoir cachais tout ça mais j'avais si mal ! S'exclama son père en pleure._

_Katie prit son père dans ses bras puis l'embrassa sur le front et lui souffla_

_-Je t'aime et merci !_

_Son père la prit sur ses genoux puis l'embrassa sur la joue, Katie souria et rappela que aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Harry et Louane._

_-Mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Harry et Louane ! Dit Katie. Je file me laver et je vais Pré au Lard leur acheter un cadeau. Finissa t elle._

_Elle monta rapidement vers la salle de bain, prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle se maquilla rapidement, elle entra dans sa chambre et prit son sac à main. Katie mit ses baskets et sortit de la maison rapidement, elle courut vers Pré au Lard. Elle entra dans un magasin de Quidditch pour Harry, elle lui acheta une nouvelle tenue complète avec les protèges. Puis elle entra dans une parfumerie, elle regarda les parfums se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait acheter à Louane mais elle fini par trouver. Katie prit un parfum de marque, elle le paya puis sortit du magasin avec un grand sourire. Elle rentra dans un autre magasin mais cette fois c'était pour ses deux pères. Après avoir fini ses achats, Katie rentra vers le Square puis elle donna le cadeau à ses deux pères qui lui sourirent. Remus et Sirius ouvrirent le cadeau qu'ils avaient en même temps, Katie avait achetait à Remus un joli collier en argent avec son signe astrologique et à Sirius elle avait achetait un joli bracelet avec son prénom dessus, les deux hommes sourirent puis embrassèrent leur fille._

_-Merci Katie c'est gentil ! Cela nous touche vraiment ! Dirent ils._

_-De rien, je sais que cela vous ferez plaisir, bon je vais mettre d'autres chaussures et je vais chez les Potter ! Finissa Katie souriante._

_Elle mit donc d'autres chaussures puis elle partit vers chez son parrain, James lui ouvrit._

_-Bonjour ma filleule ! Commença James heureux. Tu vas bien ?_

_-Bonjour mon parrain, je vais bien et toi ? Demanda t –elle._

_-Ca va mais entre ! Finissa James._

_Katie entra puis courut dans les bras de Harry et Louane._

_-Joyeux anniversaire ! Dit celle-ci._

_-Merci beaucoup Kat ! Dirent les deux adolescents._

_Kat donna ses cadeaux à Harry et Louane qui lui sourirent et l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue. Ils ouvrirent en même temps leurs cadeaux, ils eurent un grand sourire._

_-Merci Kat en plus il m'en fallait une ! Dit Harry._

_Harry prit Katie dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis elle lui souria._

_-C'est vrai, tu es folle ! Merci j'adore ce parfum en plus ! S'exclama Louane en souriant._

_-De rien, je vous adore et puis on ne faite pas nos 17 ans tout les jours ! Dit elle en rigolant._

_Louane l'a serra dans ses bras puis James en profita pour envoyer un hibou à Remus et Sirius._

_-Tiens regarda un hibou ! Dit Remus surpris._

_Sirius prit le hibou et prit la lettre, il commença à lire._

_Mes amis,_

_Je suis déçu de ne pas vous voir à la fête car on vous attend avec impatience. Alors emmener vos fesses et vite !_

_James_

_-Bon allons y ! Dit Remus souriant._

_Sirius lui souria puis il attrapa le cadeau de Harry et Louane et ils partirent main dans la main vers la maison des Potter._

_-Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! Dit James heureux._

_-Désoler mais on se préparait ! Dirent les deux hommes._

_Harry et Louane sourirent en les voyant, puis Sirius et Remus leurs donnèrent leurs cadeaux._

_-Merci beaucoup ! Dirent Harry et Louane._

_-Bon anniversaire ! S'exclama les deux hommes._

_Les deux adolescents ouvrirent leurs cadeaux et eurent un grand sourire._

_-Ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Continua Sirius._

_-Ca nous fait trop plaisir ! Merci beaucoup Remus et Sirius ! S'enthousiasma les deux adolescents._

_James les fit entrer dans le salon, Katie s'avança vers eux .Harry et Louane soufflèrent leurs bougies, pendant que les autres prirent des photos. La fête commença, tout le monde était présent pour l'anniversaire de Harry et Louane. James installa un jeu très amusant, ils s'amusèrent tous comme des fous, Katie regarda Drago avec un sourire._

_-Alors petit serpentard ça va ? Demanda Katie souriante._

_-Je vais très bien sale Gryffondore ! Dit celui-ci en souriant à son tour._

_-Tu sais Drago, je t'aime bien malgré ton côté vipère !_

_-Moi aussi Kat, je t'aime bien mais ne le dit à personne ! Murmura Drago._

_-Promis cela restera entre toi et moi petit serpentard ! Souria Kat._

_Lily avait autorisait l'alcool pour les adolescents qui burent beaucoup. _

_En fin de soirée, après avoir bien mangés, bien bu et bien joués, les adolescents étaient soul. Les adultes montèrent les coucher dans les chambres. C'était un anniversaire génial et très amusant, les jeunes enfants avaient prit leur première cuite mais cela n'était pas grave._

10


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Fin de vacances!**

_Le lendemain, les filles se réveillèrent avec une gueule de bois._

_-Attendez, je vais nous préparer un remède maison ! Dit Katie pas très fraîche._

_Elle descendit vers la cuisine puis commença à préparer le remède, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille._

_-Bonjour ma fille ! Bien dormi ? Demanda Sirius en souriant._

_-Bonjour papa ! J'ai un peu la nausée mais ça va et toi ? Demanda celle-ci en souriant._

_-C'est normal c'est ta première cuite ! Rigola son père._

_-Ce n'est pas drôle papa ! Ils sont tous malade en haut ! Dit sa fille._

_-A ce point ? Demanda t-il surpris._

_-Oui, enfin bon comme tu dis c'est normal ! Continua Katie en rigolant._

_Son père lui souria, Katie finissa la potion quand deux autres mains se posèrent sur sa taille et un baiser dans son cou._

_-Bonjour papa, tu vas bien ? Demanda sa fille._

_-Coucou ma chérie ça va et toi ? Bailla Remus._

_-Une gueule de bois mais si non tout va bien ! Souria celle-ci._

_-Ta première, cela restera gravé dans notre tête car c'est nous qui sommes allés de coucher. Souria Remus._

_Katie rigola puis embrassa son père tendrement sur la joue, elle monta vers les deux chambres et donna le remède à ses amis. _

_-Bon je descends avec mes deux pères ! S'exclama Katie._

_-Bien, merci Kat pour le remède ! Dirent ses amis en peu mieux._

_Elle descendit vers la cuisine où ses deux pères s'embrassaient tendrement, Katie eut un petit sourire mais une pointe dans le cœur. Elle s'installa à la table en face des ses deux pères qui lui sourirent._

_-Bon je vais préparer le petit déj ? Demanda celle-ci._

_-Oh oui s'il te plait ma puce ! S'enthousiasma ses deux pères._

_Katie se leva puis sortit les bols, elle prépara du café avec des pains au chocolat et des croissants. Celle-ci sortit le lait, le sucre et le chocolat en poudre, elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses amis. Katie prit un plateau pour mettre le tout et monta vers les chambres. Katie entra dans la chambre de Louane en premier, elle souria._

_-Tenez voici le petit déjeuner ! Dit Katie en rigolant._

_-Tu es gentille Kat, on est vraiment désoler mais nous ne pouvons bouger ! Dit Louane un peu triste._

_-Ce n'est rien les amis, de toute façon avec mes deux papas on va rentrer dans pas longtemps ! S'exclama elle en rigolant. Bon je vais dans la chambre des garçons !_

_Katie sortit de la chambre des filles puis frappa à la chambre des garçons._

_-Entrer ! Dit Harry avec une voix de malaise._

_Elle entra, puis s'avança vers les lits où les garçons étaient vraiment malades, elle posa le plateau sur Harry._

_-Ca va ? Dit celle-ci._

_-Mieux, mais j'ai mal à la tête ! Soupira Harry._

_-Voilà un petit déjeuner ! Continua son amie._

_-Tu es adorable Kat ! Dit Drago._

_Celle-ci s'avança vers Drago, elle le regarda dans ses yeux marron clair. Elle regarda si personne ne l'a regardait puis elle avança vers Drago qui passa délicatement ses bras autours de Katie. Ils approchèrent doucement leur visage l'un près de l'autre et Drago déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Katie et ils formèrent un baiser tendre. Quand ils se séparèrent ils se sourirent puis Katie se releva._

_-Bon je vous laisse ! Dit Katie un peu en rougissant._

_Elle quitta la chambre de Harry tout en pensant au baiser tendre de Drago._

_« Mais que m'arrive t-il ? Je suis tombais amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, si mes pères le savaient ils me tueraient. » _

_Elle entra dans la cuisine puis déjeuna avec ses deux pères tout en pensant au baiser de Drago._

_-Ma puce, on rentre à la maison bientôt ! Commença Sirius._

_-Hein, quoi ? Tu disais papa ? Dit sa fille sortant de ses pensés._

_-Je te disais ma puce qu'on allés bientôt rentrer à la maison ! Répéta Sirius_

_-D'accord ! Souria Katie. _

_Elle regarda Remus avec une folle envie de l'embrasser, elle regarda son bol et bu son café. James et Lily se levèrent, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où tout était prêt. James prit sa filleule dans ses bras, Katie rigola puis l'embrassa sur la joue._

_-Et bien où sont les jeunes ? Demanda Lily un peu inquiète._

_-En haut dans leur lit, ils sont tous malade ! S'exclama Katie._

_-Et bien c'est un peu normal c'est leur première cuite ! Expliqua James._

_-Ouai mais regarde notre fille à prit aussi sa première cuite et elle est debout en pleine forme ! Dit Remus fière d'elle._

_Katie rougissa puis elle mangea son pain au chocolat._

_-C'est vrai, elle est plus courageuse ! Souria Lily._

_-Bon vous ne pouvez pas parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait ? Demanda t-elle un peu rouge de honte._

_-Au faite, merci pour le rangement de la maison ! Dit Lily heureuse._

_-Mais de rien, comme ça vous pourrez vous occuper des malades ! Rigola Katie._

_-Ils sont malades à ce point ? Demanda James inquiet._

_-Non, ils devraient être en pleine forme cet après midi ! Avec le remède que je leurs ai fait ça devrait aller mieux ! Bon je monte vers la salle de bain ! Finissa celle-ci._

_Katie quitta la table puis monta vers la salle de bain quand Drago sortit de la chambre de Harry. Il attrapa le bras de Katie et l'emmena vers lui doucement, tout en l'a collant contre son corps._

_- Drago, lâche moi, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ! Bafouilla t-elle._

_Le jeune serpentard ouvrit le porte de la salle de bain, puis il poussa délicatement la jeune demoiselle dedans et ferma la porte._

_-Petit serpentard, que fais tu ?_

_-Sale Gryffondore, j'ai une grande envie de t'embrasser ! _

_Le jeune serpentard avança délicatement ses lèvres près de celle de la jeune gryffondore et l'embrassa passionnément. Katie le repoussa._

_-Tu es un crétin !_

_-Oui mais un crétin qui te séduit ! Souria t-il._

_-Je dois dire que oui, mais je sais que tu joues avec moi petit serpentard !_

_-Non Kat, je ne joue pas avec toi car je dois avouer que tu es une sale Gryffondore séduisante ! _

_La jeune demoiselle souria puis le jeune homme passa de nouveau c'est bras autour d'elle. Katie passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, cela formait un baiser tendre et passionné qui dura 10 bonnes minutes._

_-Comment on va faire Drago ? Demanda Katie inquiète._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Kat, nous nous verrons en cachette ! Je t'aime. _

_La jeune femme resta surprise par la dernière phrase de Drago car il n'avait jamais aimait quelqu'un à part lui._

_-Bon file car si on te trouve ici, on va entendre parler du pays ! _

_-Non, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche avec ma sale Gryffondore ! Souria le serpentard._

_-Non pas maintenant, s'il te plait ! _

_-Bien, je comprends sale Gryffondore._

_Il embrassa intensément Katie puis quitta la salle de bain, Katie enleva sa nuisette et entra dans la douche, elle repensa à tout ça._

_Elle sortit au bout de ½ heures de la salle de bain prête, elle vit Drago appuyer contre un mur, elle avança doucement vers lui. Celle-ci l'embrassa dans le cou puis remonta doucement vers l'oreille du jeune homme et lui mordilla tendrement._

_-Tu sens bon ma sale Gryffondore ! S'exclama Drago souriant._

_-Merci, tu devrais sourire plus souvent crétin car tu es mignon ! Dit la jeune femme en rigolant._

_-Je vais le faire pour toi, alors ! _

_Katie entendit la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrir, elle prit la main de Drago puis ils se cachèrent, Harry et Ron sortirent de la chambre en rigolant._

_Le mois d'Août était là, on était le 5 c'était l'anniversaire de Katie. Elle se réveilla par le soleil qui entrait dans sa chambre, elle s'étira longuement puis commença s'est abdominaux. Après avoir fini, Katie descendit vers la cuisine où il y avait ses deux pères qui rigolaient._

_-Joyeux anniversaire ! Dirent ils joyeux._

_Leur fille souria puis les embrassa pour les remercier, Remus tendit le cadeau de Katie. Elle le prit et ouvrit, une jolie montre en argent avec son prénom et sa date de naissance était au dos._

_-Merci beaucoup elle est très belle ! S'exclama t –elle heureuse._

_-De rien, c'est ta mère qui m'avait demandait de te la faire faire pour tes 17 ans ! dit son père biologique._

_Katie s'installa à la table et prit son petit déjeuner que ses deux pères lui avaient fait. _

_-Bon je monte à la salle de bain, me préparer ! Finissa t elle heureuse._

_-Bien à tout de suite ma puce ! Dirent les deux hommes._

_Katie monta vers la salle de bain, elle prit sa douche tranquillement pensant à Drago. Elle sortit 10 minutes après, elle se sécha et s'habilla avec un pantalon velours rouge et un dos nu sexy rouge aussi. Elle se coiffa avec une stresse africaine et se maquilla. Katie redescendit vers la salon, elle entra et vit tout le monde, elle eut un grand sourire._

_-Joyeux anniversaire Kat ! Dirent tout ses amis et Lily et son parrain._

_-Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Katie émut._

_Drago lui souria, Katie lui rendit puis elle ouvrit les cadeaux de tous ses amis avec un grand sourire._

_-Merci, vous n'auriez pas du ! _

_La fête commença, Katie s'éclipsa avec Drago vers sa chambre, elle ferma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'embrassa d'un long baiser tendre et passionné qui dura au moins 20 bonnes minutes._

_-Je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau encore plus beau mais on ne peut pas ! Dit celui-ci triste._

_-Qui t'a dis qu'on ne pouvait pas ! Dit elle avec un large sourire._

_Cela faisait maintenant presque 1 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant 7 ans. Le jeune serpentard fit avancer la jeune Gryffondore jusqu'à son lit, il l'a déposa délicatement dessus. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise délicatement alors que celui-ci passa ses mains et retira le haut de la jeune femme. Puis il dégrafa son soutient gorge attachait devant et commença à l'embraser dans le cou pour enfin arriver à sa poitrine. Katie déboutonna le jeans de Drago qu'elle fit glisser et le jeune serpentard défit son pantalon, ils se glissèrent dans les couvertures et Drago se mit délicatement sur Katie et l'a pénétra en douceur. Celle-ci étouffa sa joie contre le jeune homme, cela dura 1 heure mais Katie avait vraiment appréciait ainsi que Drago. Ils se rhabillèrent et descendirent discrètement dans la fête où personnes n'avait remarqué leur absence. La fête dura toute la journée et toute la nuit, les adolescents avaient bu mais moins que la première fois pour ne pas être malade. Tout le monde coucha au Square cette nuit là. Katie avait réussi à ce que Drago puisse dormirent avec elle dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes adolescents se mirent dans le lit Katie se colla contre Drago et ils s'endormirent entrelaçaient._

_Les vacances touchèrent à leur fin, Katie, Remus et Sirius faisaient leurs valises pour repartirent à Poudlard. Katie avait vu Drago très souvent pendant les vacances car celui-ci venait la voir dans sa chambre la nuit. _

_-Tu es prête Kat ? Demanda ses deux pères._

_-Oui je descends ! Dit celle-ci._

_Katie descendit avec sa grosse valise puis ils partirent tout le trois vers la gare de King Cross en rigolant. Katie était habillait d'une robe rouge avec la veste qui allait avec et ses longs cheveux détachaient._

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Début d'un amour particulier !**

_Ils traversèrent la voie 9 ¾ et arrivèrent devant le Poudlard Express, Katie souria puis monta dans le train._

_-On va enfin retrouver Poudlard, comme je suis contente ! Dit celle-ci._

_-En tout cas cela se voit ! S'exclama Remus en souriant._

_-Oui Poudlard ma beaucoup manquait même si j'étais bien avec vous ! Continua sa fille avec le sourire._

_Ils marchèrent dans le train à la recherche de leurs amis qu'ils trouvèrent dans le 5ème compartiment, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent avec eux._

_Katie regarda Drago avec un sourire que celui-ci lui rendit discrètement, puis ils discutèrent de la rentrée à Poudlard. Pendant que les adultes discutaient des cours qu'ils allaient faire, la nuit commença à tomber et Katie s'endormit sur les genoux de Remus qui lui mit son manteau pour pas qu'elle attrape froid._

_-Elle est si belle ta fille Sirius ! S'exclama t-il._

_-Oui, elle est belle notre fille ! Elle tient de sa mère sauf les yeux et le caractère qu'elle tient de moi ! Dit Sirius._

_Tout le monde rigola, Ema, Louane, Manon et Hermione dormaient aussi. _

_Il était 20h00 quand ils arrivèrent derrière le lac de Poudlard, Remus réveilla sa fille pendant que les jeunes adolescents réveillaient les autres filles. Ils descendirent du Poudlard Express, ils prirent la même diligence pour arriver au château. _

_-Et bien voici notre dernière année ici ! Dit Katie triste._

_-Ouai mais après nous pourrons travailler ! S'exclama Ema souriante._

_-C'est sûr mais qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Remus inquiet._

_-Moi, Ron et Louane on veut entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnel ! Souria Harry._

_-Moi ! Commença Hermione. J'aimerais enseigner l'Astronomie et l'Arithmancie ! Finissa t-elle heureuse._

_-Et nous trois on verra bien ! Continua Manon._

_-Et toi ma puce ? Demanda son père inquiet._

_-J'aimerais être une Aurore ! Termina Katie._

_Sirius et Remus se regardèrent inquiet, puis ils regardèrent leur fille._

_-Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci._

_-Il en est or de question ! S'exclama ses deux pères en colère mais avec de l'inquiétude._

_-Mais pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? _

_-Je ne veux pas Kat, c'est trop dangereux ! Et j'en sais quelque chose, crois moi ! S'inquiéta Sirius. _

_-Mais papa, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être Aurore ! S'exprima sa fille en larmes._

_Sirius regarda Katie puis il se tourna vers son copain qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix._

_-Je suis désolé ma puce, tu as raison je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être Aurore ! Je suis sûr que tu feras une excellente Aurore en plus ! Dit celui-ci en souriant._

_Il avança doucement vers sa fille puis l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou._

_-Je t'aime ma puce !_

_-Moi aussi papa ! Dit celle-ci en souriant._

_Son père essuya ses larmes puis ils partirent vers la Grande Salle. Les adolescents se quittèrent pour se mettre à leur table respective, alors que les deux homosexuels allèrent vers la table des professeurs. Les premières années arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle avec émerveillement et un peu de stresse, Katie souria._

_-Les pauvres ! Enfin bon on était comme ça nous aussi ! Dit celle-ci à ses amis._

_Tous ses amis rigolèrent puis ils regardèrent vers la table des professeurs. Il y avait Severus qui discutait avec Sirius, Katie se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, elle se concentra pour entendre. Avec ses pouvoirs de Milione, elle pouvait le faire, Katie entendait Severus dire à son père des choses peu gentilles._

_-Ta fille est une vrai plait comme sa mère !_

_-Tu l'as ferme Rogue, sinon je vais te remettre les idées en place ! Dit Sirius très en colère._

_-Ah, ah ! Laisse moi bien rire Black, au faite votre petit secret à tout les deux, c'est nul !_

_Remus bouilla à son tour mais il essaya de calmer son conjoint._

_-Ah oui et quel petit secret ? Demanda celui-ci._

_-Cela se voit que vous sortez ensemble ! C'est pitoyable, vraiment ! S'exclama Severus._

_-NON, CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Cria Katie._

_Ses deux pères ne l'avaient pas vu arriver à la table des professeurs, elle était rouge de colère et ses yeux remplit de haine._

_-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LEDROIT DE DIRE CA SUR MES DEUX PERES, OU C'EST MOI QUI VOUS FAIS LA FETE ! Cria celle-ci très en colère._

_Severus resta bouche bée, même lui qui avait connut le côté obscur n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi remplit de haine._

_-Mademoiselle Black, je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme ça ! S'exclama Rogue._

_-Et vous vous n'avez pas à parler comme ça à mes deux pères ! Souria Katie._

_Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers sa place, Sirius et Remus rigolèrent._

_-Tu vois elle te fais peur notre fille ! Rigola Sirius ce qui énerva encore plus Severus)._

_Rogue se tue et commença à manger, Katie regarda Drago qui était à la table des serpentard avec Ema et Manon. Elle lui souria discrètement alors que Drago lui exprimait son amour par ses yeux. Ema, elle aussi regarda Katie avec un petit sourire mais pourquoi lui souriait elle ? Et bien voilà Ema était amoureuse de Katie, elle ne savait pas que celle-ci sortait avec son jumeau. Après le festin, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle, Katie se cacha sous le grand escalier pour attendre Drago. Celui-ci arriva 10 minutes après, il embrassa Katie tendrement._

_-Alors sale Gryffondore, ça va ? Demanda celui-ci._

_-Je vais bien petit serpentard et toi ? _

_-Ca va mieux depuis que je suis prêt de toi ma sale Gryffondore !_

_La jeune femme souria puis passa délicatement ses bras autour du jeune serpentard et y déposa un baiser passionné qui dura 10 minutes. Après ils se séparèrent pour monter vers leur salle commune. Katie était arrivait au 7ème étage quand une main se serra autour de son bras, elle sursauta._

_-Ema mais que fais tu là ? Demanda t-elle surprise._

_-Je voulais te voir, cela est possible ?_

_-Bien sûr, viens je connais une salle discrète !_

_Katie emmena Ema vers cette salle, elle entrèrent dedans. La jeune serpentard regarda la jeune Gryffondore avec une folle envie de l'embrasser. Katie s'installa dans le canapé, Ema l'a regarda avec un sourire charmeur. Katie ressentit une drôle de sensation, mais elle ne disa rien puis les deux adolescentes commencèrent à jouer. Quand Ema se trouva sur Katie, elles se regardèrent un moment puis Ema avança doucement son visage près de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Katie ne fit rien pour repousser la serpentard, bien au contraire. Puis Katie l'emmena vers le dortoir des filles, où il y avait Louane et Hermione qui dormaient bien. Katie s'asseya sur son lit, ainsi que Ema, elles se sourirent un moment puis la Gryffondore s'avança doucement vers la serpentard et l'embrassa d'un long baiser passionné et longoureux. Puis Ema passa ses bras autour du cou de Katie qui s'allongea sur elle, tout l'embrassant. Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent un peu surprise._

_-Mais que nous arrive t-il ? Demanda Katie._

_-Je ne sais pas Katie mais cela est agréable, depuis 3 semaines, je t'observe et petit à petit je suis tombée sous le charme. S'exprima Ema en souriant._

_-Tu veux dormir ici ?_

_-Si tu veux bien de moi, oui !_

_-Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! S'exclama Katie en rigolant._

_Katie entra dans la salle de bain et enfila son pyjama, Ema entra juste après elle, à son tour mit son pyjama. Katie était dans son lit, Ema avança doucement vers la jeune Gryffondore qui ouvrit son lit. Ema s'allongea tout près de Katie qui l'entoura de ses bras et elles s'endormirent entrelaçaient._

3


End file.
